


i've been waiting for this day, just so we can nae nae

by Anonymous



Category: Music RPF, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (i just needed junhui in this fic i'm sorry), (this is late af), Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack Treated Seriously, Happy Birthday Erin, M/M, i can't believe this is getting kudos, like if you squint really hard, may shualento bless your soul, shualento is real, slight wonhui elements because wonhui net fam, this is not crack nope not at all, very very serious mmhm, you'll see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never really forget your first love, and for Joshua, Ricky is just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been waiting for this day, just so we can nae nae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erin who doesn't have an ao3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erin+who+doesn%27t+have+an+ao3+account).



> thank you amy for the beautiful poster it's the best thing i've ever laid my eyes on
> 
>   * May 4th is officially magic. (Even though it's not May 4th anymore but that day was chaotic let's be honest.)
>   * Happy Birthday Erin, happy shualento day and SEVENTEEN'S FIRST WIN OHMYGOD (I was like shaking and sobbing it was terrible).
>   * Anyway yeah idk here ya go fam. I mean, if you know my fic format or you're part of wonhui net you know who I am but if you don't lol pls just enjoy shualento.
>   * [eye emoji]
> 


Joshua remembers the promise they made when they were young; that they’d be together forever, grow old and die together. Life gets in the way of love, sometimes – and for him and Ricky, that was the case. Lost love for the sake of fame. Heartbreak is the price of such a thing, and they both took it. Joshua’s still hung up over Ricky four years after his move to Seoul. It’s tough. He still thinks about him every night before he sleeps, every time _‘Watch Me’_ plays, he remembers Ricky – how he wanted to be recognised. He got there eventually, and Joshua’s proud of him, he really is. Ricky has become recognised the American music industry now. He's famous, successful – yet after they’d lost contact, he can’t help but wonder if he still thinks about Joshua too. So when Hansol tells him that Samuel is collaborating with Ricky – _Silentó –_ in his new song, Joshua knows this is his chance to make everything right again.

“Mingyu,” Joshua murmurs as he leans over Mingyu’s shoulder as the other boy is trying to clip his toenails, “I need you to drive me to the set of Samuel’s music video filming. It’s urgent.”

Mingyu turns around and gives Joshua a scandalised look, scrunching his nose before turning back to the task at hand and starting on his pinky toe. “What, right now? Hyung, why do you wanna go there? I didn’t know you wanted to see Muel that much,” Mingyu huffs, and that's fair – there's no obvious reason why he’d want to go there besides Samuel, and Mingyu _does_ deserve an explanation if he’s going to drive him. He just hasn’t told them about Ricky yet, nor does he intend to. He can’t.

“Mingyu _please_ ,” Joshua pleads without answering Mingyu’s question, _“_ it’s important.”

Mingyu groans as he finishes with his toenails and leans back with a stretch and a raised eyebrow in Joshua’s direction. “What do I get out of it?”

Joshua chews his lip as he contemplates, and finally settles on something Mingyu wouldn’t complain about.“I’ll let you have my shower slot for a month. You get to go right after Jeonghan.”

“Deal,” Mingyu says quickly, getting up and heading over to where he keeps the keys, “but if we get in trouble for this, it’s all on you.” Joshua grins and follows after Mingyu, wide smile plastered on his face and his heart beating fast. He just wants to see Ricky again so _badly_.

“I know. Thanks, Mingyu.”

☯ ☯ ☯

The ride there is almost silent besides Wonwoo and Junhui talking in hushed voices in the back. They’d wanted to come along too, but even though Joshua had been reluctant, Mingyu had said they could. Joshua was in no place to argue – Mingyu was the one driving them. He just hoped that they wouldn’t look too closely. The fewer people who know about Ricky, the better. At the thought of Ricky, Joshua’s heart picks up; starts beating incredibly fast, and he’s not completely sure why until he realises they’ve arrived at the studio. There're staff members for the shoot milling around everywhere, and Joshua’s hands start to shake.

Mingyu pulls into a parking space and shuts the car off, turning to Joshua with a stretch and a small smile. “Well,” he says with a yawn, turning around to check on Wonwoo and Junhui briefly, who’ve moved on to poking each other and trying to see who’ll maim who the worst. “We’re here. What are you gonna do now, see Muel?”

Joshua swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing and he nods slowly, looking out the side mirror to scan over the group of people around the building. None of them is Ricky. “Yeah, I guess we’ll walk around and see. We’ll see.”

Mingyu nods without anything further and gets out of the car, slamming the door and going off on his own. Wonwoo and Junhui seem unfazed as they slip out of the car too, and Joshua finds himself hesitating before he gets out too. They walk around for a while, people too busy bustling around the set to realise the four of them wondering around aren’t really a part of the crew. It takes them about an hour to finally find Samuel, and when they do, Ricky is there too. Joshua feels his heart pause in his chest – bile rising in his throat and all of a sudden, there’s nothing else but Ricky, Ricky, _Ricky_.

“Hyungs?” Joshua hears Samuel’s voice call out, “What are you guys doing here? I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Muel! You’ve grown!”

There’s a lot of fuss, a lot of smiles and hugs on everyone else’s parts, but Joshua’s eyes had locked with Ricky’s, the other boy’s expression unreadable, but his eyes wide and mouth agape. Joshua couldn’t tell if he was shocked or happy or somewhere in between, or neither of those. “Joshua?” And oh _god_ that voice. He’d missed it. He’d missed hearing it so _much_ his voice hadn’t broken at _all_ and it was so _good._ It was Ricky. _His_ Ricky.

“I can’t believe it,” Joshua murmurs in English – all Korean fleeing his mind, and it’s almost an unconscious thought the way the words slip from his lips uncensored, “it’s really you.”

“Wait, do you guys know each other?” Samuel pipes up, distracted from the happy reunion by Joshua’s question, “Jisoo hyung, do you know Silentó?”

None of them hear it though, because Ricky is walking forward and– “Josh…” _God_ , he sounds so soft. So beautiful. Just like Joshua had remembered. He can’t help it when his legs compel him forward and they’re running into each other, astounded smiles on their faces and hearts racing. Ricky lands there in Joshua’s arms, safe and secure, and Joshua feels like this is how it’s always supposed to be. With Ricky there in his arms. In that moment, he swears he’s never letting go ever again.

“Ricky,” Joshua gasps out, hugging Ricky as tight as he can, “ _God_ , I’ve missed you so _much_.”

“It’s Silentó now Josh,” Ricky says breathlessly with a giggle, burying his face into the crook of Joshua’s neck. Joshua feels his heart swell. “I’ve missed you too.”

“You know, you’ll always be Ricky to me. _My_ Ricky.”

The boy smiles back, giggling again and he latches onto Joshua’s shirt tighter. “ _Your_ Ricky,” he agrees with a wistful sigh. They stay like that in silence between the two of them, the sound of whispers and murmurs from other people drowned out by their own hearts beating loudly in their chests. “I– I just can’t believe you’re here. What are you doing? How did you know I was–“

“Shhh, Silentó,” Joshua hushes him, pulling back a little so he can press his fingertips to Ricky’s lips softly, “be silent for me, just for a little bit.” Ricky’s cheeks flush a rosy hue that compliments his eyes so well. He’s so _beautiful_. “I think about you every day,” Joshua admits quietly, eyes shy and downcast, his own face turning a shade of pink, “you’re my first love and I… it’s been so long. The last time I saw you, you were fourteen… I don’t know if you feel the same way anymore but–“

“Of _course_ I do Josh,” Ricky chokes out, interrupting Joshua as he reaches up to take Joshua’s hands away and hold them in his own tightly, “I love you, I think about you all the time, I’m just so… surprised that you’re here.”

Joshua keeps his head held down and takes his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it. “Do you _want_ me here?”

“How could you ask that?” Ricky accuses, yet his voice isn’t unkind. “I’ve always wanted you with me here – right next to me.”

Joshua can’t help but smile at that, grinning stupidly as he finally looks back up into Ricky’s eyes. “I just wanted to make sure,” he tells Ricky sheepishly, and the other boy dares to roll his eyes playfully at him and wraps his arms around Joshua’s frame once again, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Josh, I want to…” he murmurs against Joshua’s neck. It sends shivers down his spine and his arms wrap around Ricky just as tightly at that. He feels so _complete_.

“Say it,” Joshua commands. Ricky just whimpers and nuzzles Joshua’s cheek.

“I want to… nae nae with you, Josh. Forever.”

Joshua chuckles, pulling away again and holds Ricky’s face in his hands, smiling stupidly. “I’d nae nae with you any day, Ricky. You know that.”

Ricky grins just as brightly at that and leans in, just a little bit. “Joshua, I adore you so much.”

Joshua closes the gap and presses his lips to the corner of Ricky’s. He can hear people chattering and people whispering behind him, _about_ him; but he doesn’t care anymore. He has the love of his life right there in his arms. “I know, Ricky. I know,” he says, and he’s never been happier. “I adore you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tom Cruise Oppa Sunbae-nim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315382) by [5H1Nee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5H1Nee/pseuds/5H1Nee)




End file.
